thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
NChickGags
This is a list of Running Gags TheDudette has used as The Nostalgia Chick. One-Use Gags Some of the Nostalgia Chick's gags are self-contained to the one video. These include (but are not limited to)... *During the She-Ra review, the Chick says modified versions of He-Man's and She-Ra's transformation phrases ("By the power of Grayskull, I have the power!" and "For the honor of Grayskull, I am She-Ra!" respectively) in response to certain scenes. For example, after The Sorceress explains how Adam and Adora were separated and why he did not know her before, the Chick exclaims, "By the honor of plot holes, I have the plot device!" *Since the Chick has interpreted Hocus Pocus as a film promoting swift loss of virginity, lightning strikes whenever she says the word, "virgin". She also refers to Dani as "Beastly Child". *While reviewing Spice World, the Chick uses her "Girl Power Weird/Random Shit-o-Lever" to predict what will happen next to the Spice Girls. *The Labyrinth review contains at least three One-Use Gags: the word "gag" running past the Chick whenever someone mispronounces Hoggle's name, the Chick saying "That's what she said" after lines that can be interpreted as innuendo, and Nella offering snacks with phallic names. *The Chick says "boom" every time the title character of Thumbelina wakes up. *In the Xanadu review, the Chick occasionally hosts sessions of such programs as "Screenwriting 101" and "Cinematography 101" to address the overly stagy flaws of the film. *While reviewing Transformers: The Movie, the Chick keeps a "body count" of how many robots died, but loses count when planet Quintessa(?) gets destroyed. "Puppies!" After introducing herself in the first episode, the Nostalgia Chick enthusiastically cried out the word "puppies", which was then followed by an image of puppies and the sound of children cheering. This became a running gag throughout other reviews. *''Pocahontas'' *''Anastasia'' - During a scene in which the character Anastasia, now called Anya, asks for a sign, the Nostalgia Chick asks, "How about a puppy?" Moments later, a puppy appears on screen, greatly pleasing the Nostalgia Chick. *''Top 11 Villainesses'' - After describing the villainess Cruella de Vil, the Nostalgia Chick looks on as we see a number of puppies, all from the film 101 Dalmatians. The Chick remains stone faced for a number of moments before finally breaking and saying, "Alright, fine...PUPPIES," which was then accompanied by the now expected sound of children cheering. Singer-induced Daze The Chick has a habit of spacing out when certain male singers are involved in things she reviews. *''Spice World'' - Meat Loaf *''Top 10 Disturbing and Inescapable Christmas Songs'' - Justin Timberlake *''Labyrinth'' - David Bowie *''Thumbelina'' - Barry Manilow *''Dune'' - Sting "Yay!" The Nostalgia Chick tries to find various uses for her soundbyte of children cheering. The sound she uses for the children appears to be the generic "Kids Cheering.gaf" file included with iMovie. *''Thumbelina'' - After one instance of Thumbelina saying, "It's impossible," which the Chick treats as Thumbelina's catchphrase due to her excessive pessimism. *''Babysitters Club'' - After successfully finding the pronunciation of Schuyler Fisk on Wikipedia. *''Xanadu'' - After Kira successfully convinces Sonny to visit the auditorium, after Sonny provides a legitimate explanation for flashing pictures in a recording studio, and after the movie finally ends. Category:Content Category:Facts Category:Running Gags